1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary lawnmower blade and, more particularly, to a rotary lawnmower blade with removable reversible replaceable blades.
2. Background of the Invention
Rotary lawnmowers are by far the most common type of mower used by both the homeowner and the commercial operator. The blades on these mowers are in almost all cases a flat, rectangular steel bar, sharpened on the leading edges at each end of the bar to form a cutting edge. The frequency of use and the condition of the terrain mowed determines how often the blades dull and require sharpening. This task, which generally involves removing the blade from the mower, regrinding the cutting edges, balancing the blade and replacing it on the mower is a job the average homeowner doesn't want to do, resulting in taking the lawnmower to a professional shop for this service.
The most common approach taken to solve this problem is a blade assembly with detachable blades that can be removed, resharpened or replaced without removing the blade assembly from the lawnmower. Being of various designs, none of these seem to have been a commercial success and made available to the consumer, being of bad designs and too expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lawnmower blade assembly, consisting of a body assembly and two removable, reversible and reusable blades, that is economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the use of readily available materials to produce a durable blade assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to have the body assembly portion of the blade assembly to remain on the lawnmower while the blades are changed.
A further object of the present invention is in its design, allowing the changing of the blades without the use of tools.
A further object of the present invention is the ability to reverse the blades, resulting in exposing a new cutting edge.
A further object of the present invention is its design allows the changing of one blade or the changing of both blades.
A further object of the present invention allows the blades to be removed, resharpened and replaced.
A further object of the present invention allows the manufacturer to package the complete blade assembly or the blades individually, resulting in an advantage in cost and convenience for the consumer.
A further object of the present invention is the design allows for the manufacture of different size blade assemblies by increasing the length of the body (center section) of the blade assembly, resulting in tooling cost savings.
A further object of the present invention is the blade design being of a nature containing a grass turbulence surface area, creating an air disturbance of a centrifugal nature when the blade is in rotation as in mowing, resulting in the cut grass exiting the lawnmower.
A further object of the present invention is the fastening of the blade body to the lawnmower power shaft and it remaining in this position while the replaceable blades are changed.
A further object of the present invention is the unique design of the body assembly and blades and the procedure for removing and replacing the blades results in the blades locking to the body assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the blades being held on the body assembly by proper mechanical design and the centrifugal force created when the lawnmower is running, causing the blade assembly to rotate.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.